1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelving system. More especially, this invention relates to a shelving system of the partially enclosed type especially suitable for use in moving vehicles. More especially, this invention relates to shelving systems in which the items stored thereon are readily accessible but are secured to the shelving system. Still more especially, this invention relates to a shelving system in which there is securely stored, in a readily accessible manner, stowable data, products and appliances for use in mobile applications, such as boats, trailers, ambulances, aircrafts, and the like, and in stationary applications, such as computer facilities, offices, hospital emergency rooms, laboratories, homes, and the like, which system optionally can contain means for locking individual items or groups of items to be stored to the shelving system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Partially open and partially enclosed shelving systems are, of course, well known. These generally comprise a six-sided assembly in which only one side is open. The sides are generally planar and items to be stored can rest on any of the planes, generally the longest plane. There are also known cabinets including means for securing the items to be stored to the cabinet. Generally, these cabinets involve a drawer which is on the nature of a filing cabinet through which can pass a simple slide bolt cooperating with a keeper in the cabinet frame. While such a device functions to maintain the items stored in place, no means are secured on each of the items for independent removal. Generally speaking, the simple slide bolt mechanism affects all of the items stored in the same manner. Thus, the items to be stored are not held by independent means to the storage assembly. Moreover, while file cabinets are useful to maintain items therein, there is an accessibility problem in that the drawer must be moved outwardly to allow access to the items therein or at least a cabinet door must be opened.
It has, therefore, become desirable to provide a storage system in the nature of a shelving system in which the items to be stored can be independently removed. More especially, it has become desirable to provide a shelving system which each of the individual items can be individually secured to the shelving system but can be individually removed therefrom. Still more especially, it has become desirable to provide such a shelving system in which locking means are provided to secure at least some of the items to be secured and prevent their unauthorized removal. Still more especially, it has become desirable to provide a shelving system useful in moving vehicles such as boats and aircraft wherein the items to be stored are readily accessible yet will not be removed upon a pitching of the vessel. The objects of this invention will be more readily apparent to one of skill in the art from the following disclosure.